emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 2098 (16th July 1996)
Plot Mandy thinks that Tina is jealous of her date with Dave because she has told her that she cannot help her get a fast food licence for the Emmerdale Show. She orders Zak and Butch to get scrubbing, determined that she will be selling food at the show - licence or no licence. The Glovers bring Roy back down to earth when he starts to fantasize about his role at the holiday village. Ned wants Jan to set up her stall again, but on a busier road. She is just fed up with it all and even the fact that Linda is moving out later does not seem to bother her. Linda is hurt by her attitude. Andy and the rest of the city kids are leaving the farm. He wants to stay longer and seems reluctant to go home. He hugs Sarah tightly before he gets on the coach. Dave is determined to spend Kim's money rashly and he asks Sean to accompany him. Zoe is beginning to be annoyed by Susie's sloppy living habits. She has to clear up the mess that Susie has left behind from the night before. Susie then expects her to give her a lift when she forgets that she had a hairdressing appointment. Kim is becoming enormous and is fed up. She is not pleased to find out that Nurse Bell's contract ends when the baby is born. She hoped that she would be able to just hand the baby over to the nurse and forget about it. Linda is getting the keys to the cottage later today, but Biff has still not told Seth that he is moving out. They both witness a row between Zoe and Susie. Zoe has refused to give Susie a lift to her appointment. Frank tells Tina that she is now in charge of his tenancies. She is speechless at the amount of trust that he is placing in her, especially as she will be in charge of the Dingle tenancy. Seth is having his breakfast in the tearoom. Biff plucks up the courage to tell him that he is moving out. Kim and Tina clash again. Kim finds out that Frank has given Tina the job of tenancy manager. Sean tells Eric that he is exploiting Sam. Sean has paid him again for his services which greatly annoys Eric. Eric points out that Sam is an ex con. Sean does not know that Eric is having a dig at him as well. Kim challenges Frank about the care of the baby. She does not intend to have any contact with it or form any bond. Frank tells her that she will have to change her mind if she wants the money. She challenges Frank about their deal. He wants her to bond with the baby in the year before she leaves it behind. Zak and Butch give Mandy some bad news as rats have chewed through the cable to the freezer and all her burgers have gone off. Mandy takes Sam's wages from him and tells Butch and Zak to buy as many burgers as they can from the Windsors' shop. Alan wants to know if Terry is going to invest in The Woolpack. Terry cannot afford it, but Alan is wanting to take things easy and he would like to see Terry running the Woolpack. Zoe confides in Linda that she is finding it hard living with Susie. She is too loud and messy. Susie then arrives home having had a door slammed in her face by an angry client. She blames Zoe. Kim has got high blood pressure. She is not surprised after the row she has just had with Frank. Nurse Bell finally finds out about Kim's deal with Frank. She is shocked. Kim is beginning to realise what she has done. Zak and Butch steal some burgers from the shop while Vic's back is turned. Dave shows off his new car - an E reg Jaguar XJ6. He is not really bothered about it, he just wanted to spend the money. Linda and Biff are alone together in their cottage. Zak overhears Jack telling Seth and Alan that he is entering his best cow in the Emmerdale Show and has an idea. Jan is upset because Linda has left home without saying goodbye. Ned comforts her. Linda and Biff enjoy their first night alone together. Cast Regular cast *Butch Dingle - Paul Loughran *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Mandy Dingle - Lisa Riley *Ned Glover - Johnny Leeze *Roy Glover - Nicky Evans *Jan Glover - Roberta Kerr *Linda Glover - Tonicha Jeronimo *Andy Hopwood - Kelvin Fletcher *Robert Sugden - Christopher Smith *Jack Sugden - Clive Hornby *Sarah Sugden - Alyson Spiro *David Glover - Ian Kelsey *Sean Rossi - Mark Cameron *Zoe Tate - Leah Bracknell *Susan Wilde - Louise Heaney *Kim Tate - Claire King *Biff Fowler - Stuart Wade *Frank Tate - Norman Bowler *Tina Dingle - Jacqueline Pirie *Kathy Bates - Malandra Burrows *Alice Bates - Rachel Tolboys *Seth Armstrong - Stan Richards *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Vic Windsor - Alun Lewis *Terry Woods - Billy Hartman *Alan Turner - Richard Thorp Guest cast *Nurse Bell - Jane Hollowood Locations *Wishing Well Cottage - Living room/kitchen *Holdgate Farm - Farmhouse kitchen and living room *Emmerdale Farm - Yard *Tenant's Cottage - Downstairs rooms *Smithy Cottage - Kitchen *Home Farm - Nursery flat, sitting room, hallway and office *Tate's Veterinary Surgery - Reception and exterior *The Old School Tearooms - Interior *The Woolpack - Public bar *Windsor's Village Store & Post Office - Shop floor *Church Lane *Biff Fowler and Linda Glover's cottage - Living room Category:1996 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes